Rebel
by SavedByLightning
Summary: A collision with a rogue bludger causes James Sirius Potter to change drastically. He is no longer cocky and daring, instead he's timid and quiet. His family have tried everything but it seems nothing is going to get the old James back. Could the sudden appearance of rebellious, confidant and mysterious student Blair Lockwood make any difference?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter, any story lines or any characters created by JK Rowling. I only own my own creations.**

* * *

><p>Blair Lockwood smirked to herself as she walked away from blazing fire, leaving the sound of squealing girls behind. She had no doubt that Professor Hart would not hesitate in expelling her this time but she didn't care, it was worth it and if the school didn't want their dormitories to be set on fire they shouldn't of built them from wood. It wasn't entirely Blair's fault to be fair, she had always had a bit of an affinity for fire and everyone knew that, they also knew that when she got angry there were consequences. So if her annoying dorm mates had shut up when Blair had told them too, they wouldn't be in this predicament.<p>

* * *

><p>Professor Hart sighed and pressed her middle and index finger sharply against her temple in frustration as she watched the dark haired girl walk calmly from the scene of panic. In the year Blair Lockwood had been attending Salem's institute for young witches she had managed to cause three fires, start fights on four different occasions and turn a visit from Salem's institute for young wizards into a huge scene of debauchery by spiking as many drinks as possible with a very strong lust potion. She was a popular girl but for all the wrong reasons, most girls feared the fact that violence seemed to follow her around and the others looked up to her for standing out. The Elderly professor and the other staff members had tried everything with the troubled sixteen year old, offering her therapy, someone to talk to and special privileges to try and improve her behaviour. The only thing that had caused the headmistress to hold off on expelling Blair for so long was the fact that she was a hugely talented young witch with magic highly advanced for her age and when in the right situation she could actually behaved well if with a slight attitude but now it had gone too far and she was once again endangering the lives of the other students. Hart sighed loudly again, she had only agreed to take on Blair as a favour to the head mistress of Salem's sister school in Australia when after nearly four years there they finally gave up and excluded the girl. Little was known about the young witch apart from the fact she was orphaned at a young age and bought up in a large orphanage where trouble always seemed to follow her. Then when she turned eleven she became the responsibility of Salem institute where her behaviour began to grow even more out of control.<p>

Hart turned from the window and back to her desk where she had parchment and a quill out ready. With haste she scribbled a letter, rolled it into a tube shape and walked over to the fire place. She opened a small hatch, spoke an address out loud and the letter was sucked from her hand into darkness. The floo chute was a fairly new invention created for when an owl delivered message wasn't quite fast enough and this letter definitely needed to reach its target quickly.

It took no more than 11 minutes from the hatch within the fireplace to reopen and for a new piece of parchment to be shot straight onto Hart's desk. With nimble fingers the professor unrolled the note and read the reply.

_Dear Professor Hart, _

_I am very sorry to hear of the circumstances you are facing. I see it in the girl's best interest that she continues in her education so yes I am happy to say Hogwarts will accept her and from what I have read about her I am hopeful we will be able to provide what she needs. Miss Lockwood can start here from the beginning of her sixth year in September. I have included what she will need to purchase for her first term and have also arranged to have a account set up in her name at Gringotts and some funds to be placed within since It is to my understanding that she has no family to provide for her. There will be a portkey leaving in two hours that will deliver her to me and her accommodation until the summer is over and I insist she takes it. _

_My best,_

_Professor McGonagall, Head mistress of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. _

Professor Hart finished the letter and let out a relieved breath. She had found someone to take Blair, someone more equipped to deal with the troubled young witch. She quickly announced over the magical announcement system that Blair Lockwood should report to her office. Now she just had to break the news that she had to move again.

Blair's hands were empty as she left her former headmistresses office. Her expulsion hadn't come as a surprise but the fact that she was being sent to a new school was, she had thought they had given up and would just leave her alone to live her life for once. But no she now had to attend a school in the bloody United Kingdom. She involuntarily shivered thinking about the British weather they had learnt about in her magical geography class. Blair had shouted and swore at her head mistress attempting to get out of attending yet another school but the stubborn old woman hadn't budged. Now the young witch stood alone in the office waiting room leaning lazily against the wall whilst twirling her hair around one finger. Hart had sent her trunk ahead to make sure she did take the portkey and go where she needed to go.

* * *

><p>It took nearly fifteen minutes for the large teacup in front of her to start glowing blue. Blair pushed away from the wall and reached out for it, immediately wincing at the strong tugging she felt behind her belly button as she was instantly transported halfway across the world. When she felt the ground and the room steady around her she opened her eyes to see she was now standing within a plain bedroom, the only obvious sign that she was meant to be here was her trunk by the bed. On turning around she noticed the tall man sat at the desk to her right. He had dark hair and blue eyes and he looked in his late thirties.<p>

"Hi, you must be Blair Lockwood, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Neville Longbottom, owner of this place but I will also be your herbology professor at Hogwarts." The man spoke as he stood and held out a hand to her. Blair shook his hand confidently as she looked Neville Longbottom over once more in detail. With one quick glance she noticed the subtle scars on his face and the simple tattoo of what looked like a sword on the inside of his right forearm. She could tell he'd forgotten to shave that morning since there was slight stubble starting to grown on his chiselled face. His smile was friendly and handsome and Blair instantly liked him.

"Hi, It's nice to meet you too." Blair replied quickly once she felt she had stared enough. "Where exactly are we though?" She asked quickly looking around again.

"We are in the Leaky Cauldron the pub which my wife and I own. This will be your room untill school starts in two weeks." Neville explained quickly before motioning for Blair to follow him. "Let's go introduce you shall we." Without questioning him Blair followed the tall man out the door which seemed to be crooked and down a old set of stairs that lead into a large living room with a slight scarlet red colour scheme. There were dozens of photo frames within the room all holding magical photos. On the comfortable looking leather sofas sat four people, an older woman around Neville's age with slightly greying dark blonde hair, a young girl with slighter darker blonde hair, and two older boys with the same shade hair as Neville.

"Blair this is my wife Hannah, she does an amazing job of running this place when I'm at Hogwarts." Neville introduced his wife with a smile before stepping forwards and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Blair darling it's lovely to meet you, make sure you make yourself at home until you start school." She stated kindly to which Blair replied with a smile and nod. She liked Hannah too. These two weren't like other adults she had met, either treating her like she was a bomb about to explode or with no respect at all. They talked to her like they would anyone else and she appreciated that.

"And these are our children." Neville continued motioning to the other occupants of the room who were all smiling politely. "Our eldest son Franklin, our second son Nolan and our daughter Ellis." He pointed to each of the children as he mentioned them, they all smiled and waved. "Nolan is your age so will be in sixth year with you at Hogwarts." Neville explained causing the middle child who looked exceptionally like his father to look up and smile again. Blair smiled slightly, they seemed like a nice family, something unfortunately she had never experienced. She frowned slightly remembering the cruel orphanage she was bought up in before quickly pushing the thoughts away and smiling again at the family in front of her.

* * *

><p>Albus Potter awoke suddenly with a smile on his face. He had just had an amazing dream in which he, his brother and cousins pulled off the prank of the century. Eager to tell his brother about his dream he leapt out of bed and flung open the door that joined their two rooms. It was upon seeing his brother fast asleep in bed that Albus suddenly remembered and the smile on his face dropped.<p>

Growing up Albus' brother James Sirius Potter had been a rebellious boy eager to get into as much trouble as possible. He was hugely confident around everyone and almost oozed charm. This had all changed nearly a year ago during a quidditch match. James had been hit in the head with a rogue bludger and fallen from his broom hitting the ground hard before anyone had the chance to save him. Upon seeing the seriousness of his injuries James was immediately transferred to St Mungos where they claimed the only chance of saving him was too place him in a magical coma and allow him to heal. Months passed and during this time Harry and Ginny Potter were told that there was a large chance that they would not recognise the James that woke up. The bludger had struck him in the forehead causing the skull to fracture and the brain to be injured. Unfortunately the frontal lobe of the brain is what controls a person's personality so there was a huge chance James personality and general mood would change dramatically. It was something magic could not fix.

Two months later James awoke from his coma unaware of what had happened. At first the Potters and Weasleys were so relieved James was awake that they didn't realise the subtle changes in his personality, they put his sudden dislike of quidditch down to the accident. After a few weeks they did notice however that James was definitely not himself, he had lost his confidence and cockiness; he was now timid and shy around people. He disliked quidditch and the most surprising thing came when James returned to school. He refused to get in trouble like he used too, he kept up in class and handed all his work in on time and even studied over the weekends. When asked, the doctor told the Potters that it was unlikely James would ever return to what he used to be. This affected the Potters hugely but they were just grateful they still had James even if he had changed. They still had hope at least.

Albus returned to bed pining for the James he used to have, the James that he, his two cousins Louis and Fred and best friend Nolan would endlessly plan pranks and parties with, the James they could play quidditch with. He just wished there was some way his brother could be his brother again.

* * *

><p>Blair didn't really do much in the two weeks before she left for school. Of course she did sneak around the Leaky Cauldron and explore whilst the Longbottoms were out one morning, there was nothing that interested her too much though. She also accompanied the family to Diagon Alley, a high street of wizarding shops that could appeared behind the back of a old brick wall at the back of the pub. It explained to Blair why there was always so much foot traffic though the main room of the pub. This was apparently the place that all the students came to get their school supplies each year so Blair followed Neville's tall form across the cobbled streets in and out of various shops getting everything he said she needed for school, keeping her head down and out of sight out of habit. He also took her to a place he called Gringrotts. He explained that Hogwarts had set up an account for her and she could withdraw some money now for the school year and that if she needed more she could always write to him. The inside of Gringotts was filled with goblins; Blair had never actually seen one, only read about them in books. They glared at her in the suspicious way she was used to.<p>

Whilst in Diagon Alley Blair kept close to Nolan Longbottom, she found his calm and laid back presence a welcome change from all the uptight girls in her previous school. Whilst staying with them she had heard quite a bit about the family and Nolan's friends at school. His room was filled with posters and colours that he told her represented his school house Gryfindor. On his bedside table was a framed photograph of Nolan, his brother and sister at a younger age along with three other kids. One little girl around Ellis's age with flaming red hair and two boys one with raven black hair and green eyes and another with dark brown hair and light blue eyes who looked about a year older than Nolan and the other boy.. Blair hadn't asked who they were, she didn't want to pry, in fact Blair had been on her best behaviour for the past two weeks, no sneaking out, no fighting and no being rude. She liked the Longbottoms and didn't want to do anything to mess it up. They treated her with respect and therefore she did the same for her. It was the first time she had felt content somewhere in a long time. She was worried about Hogwarts though, communal places like schools, especially boarding schools tending to bring out the worst in her but with Neville someone she actually respected as one of her teachers it would be hard, for the first time she knew she would feel bad when misbehaving, when Neville finally saw the real her, the side of her Blair was sure he had be written to about.

"So Nolan, what do you guys do for fun at school?" Blair asked her new friend once Neville, Hannah and Ellis had left them to wonder off for a bit.

"I presume you are not talking about quidditch matches?" Nolan replied with a quirk of his eyebrow that Blair thought was cute. His reply confirmed what Blair had thought, Nolan liked to have a bit of fun as well, from offhand comments he had made it seemed like he knew how to get into trouble and since his dad was a teacher, not get caught. "Well there is always a party going on after hours, but the seventh years hardly share their booze with us so Albus and I like to sneak out and find our own fun." He finished. This time Blair quirked her elbow, Nolan had spoken about this Albus boy quite a bit, she wondered whether he was once of the boys in the photo frame.

"Would you say it's a good investment to buy our own booze now and take it to Hogwarts with us? Do bags get checked?" She asked already thinking about the power she would have over people if she could supply booze.

"It's a good idea but we are both underage so there's no point even trying to buy it, they don't sell without ID here." He stated. Blair shook her hair whilst smirking.

"Oh Longbottom you have no imagination." she replied laughing before heading off in the direction of a liquor store she had spotted at the bottom of the alley. Living in America had been good for one thing and that had been partying, nearly every weekend Blair would sneak out of school and meet some guys from Salem Boys institute to get drunk and have some well needed fun. Since the legal drinking age in America was 21 she had needed to get her hands on a fake ID. The one she had purchased was pretty believable, only being turned away once. Of course it helped that Blair herself looked much older than she was. Since the legal drinking age in Magical England was only 17 she had used a quick spell earlier that day to lower her age to a more believable 18. Planning ahead was something Blair was great at.

She reached the store and handed everything that would link her to Hogwarts to Nolan before turning to him.

"You stay here, the guy might recognise you from the pub." Blair stated simply before stepping into the store and immediately surveying the scene before her. It was a small store, a couple of rows of liquor a mix of muggle and wizard brands. Perfect she thought, In the corners of the store she saw 3 security cameras which she knew had been enhanced magically, they might be a problem if something went wrong but she doubt it would, she had found over the years that people found it hard to resist her for some reason. The man behind the counter looked to be in his mid forties, he was reading from a newspaper whilst sipping from a can.

Blair quickly made her way round the small shop picking up all the normal things like firewhiskey and alcoholic butterbeer as well as some muggle spirits she was fond of. Doing a quick calculation in her head Blair knew that she had more than enough money on her for all of this, Neville had been rather generous with the amount she could have for her supplies. Carefully carrying all the alcohol in one of the plastic baskets she had picked up by the door she made her way to the counter and gently cleared her throat to get the cashiers attention. He looked up from his paper with a bored expression. Blair shot him a quick smile and his face changed slightly so he could smile back.

I'm sorry to ask Miss but do you have any proof of age?" He spoke in a gruff voice eyes still on Blair. She kept smiling.

"Yeah of course." Blair replied. Since her ID was American Blair was careful to speak with the American accent she had perfected over the past year. She quickly pulled her purse out of her bag and with a practiced movement handed the small card to the man before her. He looked down at the card and then back to Blair twice before smiling and handing back her ID.

"That's fine thank you. Is this everything you need?" He spoke motioning to all the bottles between them. Blair went to reply before spotting a shelf of cigarettes and tobacco behind the man. Surely there were people at Hogwarts that smoked? Smiling slightly to herself she pointed past the man asking him for various brands of cigarettes and tobacco.

"Thank you, Have a nice day." Blair called behind her as she walked from the shop heavily laden down with bags. Once she stepped out the premises of the shop she quickly muttered a spell and the bags shrunk so they could be placed in her normal bag, she also cast a silencing spell on them so any clinking noises they made wouldn't give away what she was hiding.

Nolan was stood exactly where Blair had left him staring at her with his mouth wide open.

"Okay number one, why were you speaking with an American accent? Number two did you just use magic? And number three did you just use magic without a wand?" He asked obviously shocked.

"Well I used a different accent because my ID is American, it would be stupid to go in there speaking normally wouldn't it?" Blair replied referring to her normal Australian accent. "Also yes I did just use magic, we are in a place with magic all around us they aren't going to be able to trace it exactly back to me are they? And yes I did use wand less magic, I've been able to use it since I was about 13 because I'm amazing." Blair finished with a confident smirk before walking away and motioning for Nolan to follow.

"Come young one, we have plenty to talk about and you have lots to learn." She joked heading back to where Neville told them to meet him.

Blair sat on her bed in the Leaky Cauldron with Nolan beside her. The alcohol and fags she had brought were in front of them.

"Think about it Nol you said people underage can never get their hands on things like this. Think of what people are going to do and pay for it and plus the fun we can have ourselves with it." The brunette spoke to the boy who was becoming her best friend and new partner in crime.

"True, I do have loads of people that would buy any of this. And we could sneak you out to get more when we run out right?" Nolan replied smirking at the deviancy of this girl beside him, he was sure she would be a Slytherin.

"Exactly Longbottom, now you're learning." She replied making them both laugh.

* * *

><p>The last couple of days of the holidays went by quickly; Blair spent a lot of time with Nolan, planning for the year. They had become fast friends and Blair was glad she would know someone at school. On the 1st of September every year the Hogwarts Express, a huge old fashioned train took all the students to Hogwarts. Since Blair was a transfer however she would be apparating in with Neville so to speak to the Headmistress first.<p>

The previous night Hannah had made sure Nolan, Ellis and Blair had everything packed in their trunks and everything ready for the next day. Hannah was so kind and motherly to Blair despite only knowing her two weeks. It was something Blair admired in the older woman.

"You ready?" Nolan asked Blair, his face peeking round the door frame. Blair looked up from her shoes and smiled at him. Her dark hair was pulled out her face and into a bun for once and her face was makeup free like always. She nodded at him before shouldering her bag and walking over to him. Blair and Neville were going to see the others off first before making their way to school.

" I'm going to miss this place you know?" Blair told Nolan as they made their way downstairs.

"Yeah me too, You're welcome to come back for the holidays though." He offered. "Providing you don't get kicked out of school before Christmas" He joked making Blair laugh. She had told him pretty much everything about her, all the trouble she had got into over the years and luckily he accepted it easily.

"Common guys quickly now, we don't want to miss the train." They heard Hannah call from the kitchen. Blair and Nolan walked into the kitchen where everyone was waiting minus Franklin who had already gone off to work at the Ministry.

"Right remember to keep hold of your trunks now." Hannah instructed. "Ellis you come with me, Neville grab hold of Nolan and Blair. Everyone did as they were asked and within seconds Blair felt the familiar sensation of apparation as they were torn from the room and appeared in what looked like an apparation spot just outside a huge train station.

Blair followed silently as the others placed their trunks onto trolleys and pushed them in front of them as they confidently walked into the train station and made their way towards the special entrance which Nolan had told Blair was Platform 9 and 3/4.

Blair didn't know what to expect, obviously not a sign pointing the way to Hogwarts express but when the Longbottoms stopped all she could see was the brick wall between platforms nine and ten. Hannah caught sight of Blair's confused face and laughed.

"You just run straight through the wall dear. Nolan will show you how." and with that Nolan moved forwards at pace and walked straight into the wall. Instead of crashing like Blair believed he would Nolan simply passed through and disappeared.

Not one to think about what she was doing Blair copied exactly what Nolan had done and soon she was on the other side as well where Nolan was stood waiting patiently. He was surprised that she had followed him through so quickly, first timers tended to take a while to get the courage to walk straight into a wall.

Blair was staring amazed at the scene before her, she had never seen anything so obviously like a wizarding world before, in both America and Australia wizards were highly blended with muggles so the old wizarding ways seemed to had disappeared but here it was like they had all be revived. There were people bustling around, students and parents. All carrying huge trunks like her own along with cages holding owls, cats and even the pygmy puffs Nolan had showed her in a shop in Diagon alley. There was a huge old fashioned steam engine in front of her scarlet in colour with steam billowing out its top. Blair must have been stood staring quite a while because the rest of the Longbottoms were now stood behind her.

"I thought exactly the saw when I was first here." Neville whispered in her ear.

"Blair honey you stay here with Ellis and I now, we don't want you getting lost." Hannah said kindly as Neville and Nolan ran off in the direction of a group of red headed people. "Don't worry, you will meet the majority of them at Hogwarts/" She explained when she saw the girl staring.

Blair continued staring as Hannah said her goodbyes to her only daughter, telling her to write and have fun. Ellis smiled and hugged her mum tight before saying something about meeting Lily and Hugh and running off towards the train. Hannah turned back to Blair.

"Now it's your time to go with Neville now Blair, It's been lovely having you around. Make sure you make the most of Hogwarts and don't get into too much trouble" She joked also knowing most of Blair's behavioural history. Blair gasped slightly as Hannah pulled her in for a hug, something she hadnt felt properly for years, before smiling. "You are always welcome back anytime Blair and don't hesitate to ask for anything, all you have to do is write. And remember to let me know what house you're sorted into." Hannah finished making Blair smile. She had to fight to keep her voice normal as she returned the goodbyes. She hadn't known someone to care about her this much is so many years.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Right so this is the first chapter of my story. I have some sort of idea where I'm going with it but will take into account any suggestions or constructive criticism from you guys. Sorry there is not much James in this chapter but he will come into more very soon.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Ookay so if you've already read this chapter I've made a couple of changes so you might want to give it another read. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter, any story lines or any characters created by JK Rowling. I only own my own creations.**

* * *

><p>Nolan and Ellis made their way through the narrow corridors of the train once their parents and Blair were out of sight. Nolan felt bad for leaving Blair behind; it would be less nerve wracking at the feast if she had met everybody before hand on the train. He wondered again which house she would be put in. There was a part of him that really wanted his new friend to be in Gryffindor with him but she was so cunning and devious he was sure she would be in Slytherin. Of course there was the chance that she would be a Ravenclaw, she was incredibly gifted magically, he had seen her do wandless and non-verbal magic on numerous occasions in the last week and heard his parents discussing what they had called unique magic.<p>

"They are in here Nol." Ellis snapped Nolan out of his thoughts and grabbed his shirt pulling him sharply to the left. Inside the compartment he was met with all the people he had known since he was little, the Weasleys, Potters and Scamanders. His best friend Albus Potter looked up and grinned at the two of them. Ellis instantly moved to sit next to her best friend and Albus' sister Lily. The Potters had always been a big part of their life. Nolan's dad Neville and Albus's dad Harry were close friends after the war so lots of days and holidays were spent in each other's company. Since Nolan and Ellis were the same age as Albus and Lily it was inevitable that they would end up best friends. The oldest Potter James was a one year older than Nolan and two years younger than Franklin. He had always been close with Albus and Nolan though, well he had been until last year. Now he preferred the company of himself more than anything.

Nolan looked over at the oldest Potter boy as Albus chatted animatedly about the year ahead. James looked strange and unnatural the way he was now, sat up straight, a pair of horn-rimmed glasses on the bridge of his nose and a book in his hand. His usually messy hair was cut short and tamed slightly and his face was missing its usual grin. The old James would have been sprawled across the seat, not caring who he was laying on, his hair would have been unimaginably messed up and those glasses would have been hidden at the bottom of his trunk, despite them being prescribed by the healers half way through second year. This was James' seventh year, the last time he would be at Hogwarts. When Nolan and Albus had started Hogwarts and been sorted into Gryffindor they had stayed up late their first night with James, Freddie and Louis planning for this very year. James was adamant he would make his seventh year memorable and get into as much trouble as humanely possible. That definitely was not in his plan of action now.

"So are you going to tell me about this mysterious Blair?" Albus asked once people had settled down into the normal train routine.

Nolan grinned at the thought of his new acquaintance, he had been bursting to tell Albus about her for days now. "Well her name is Blair Lockwood, shes starting Hogwarts this year because she got kicked out of wizarding schools in both Australia and America! She's totally badass Al! She's only known about Hogwarts for two weeks and has already set up the best black-market for booze I've seen since starting." Albus nodded and raised his eyebrows at his best friend urging him to carry on. "Yeah so I just know you and Scorp and the others will love her, she's basically one of the guys, a very hot extremely rebellious guy." He finished laughing slightly.

"What does she look like?" Al asked, his eyebrows raising even more as his mate said the words very hot.

"Uhh she's got long dark brown hair, always messed up but in that sexy way not many girls can pull off. Her eyes are huge and a funny mix between brown and grey, you can actually see them change when she gets this sneaky little smirk on her face. Boys are going to go crazy for her." He finished matter of factly.

"Is that your way of saying you have dibs?" Al replied eyebrows still so high they were nearly hidden beneath his messy hair.

"Nahh mate, she's just a friend, I mean she's hot and everything but it's totally platonic between us. She's more like a female partner in crime for me."

"Well this year is definitely going to be good." Albus replied with a wink making Nolan snort and shove him lightly on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>Again Blair found herself following the tall form of Neville Longbottom, but this time it was through her new school. She was being particularly careful not to trip on the cloak she had to wear with her new school uniform. When getting dressed she had silently charmed her skirt to sit a little higher and her shirt to fit a little tighter. She needed to make a good first impression here and she had found the best way to do this was to look good.<p>

The halls were wide, tall, cold and echoic, nothing like the modern corridors of her old school. There were tapestries and portraits surrounding them, most of them were glaring and looking down at her. Without thinking Blair raised her hand and stuck her middle finger up at the next portrait they passed, one of a stout old man sneering at the two of them.

"Please refrain from swearing at the portraits Blair. Many of them have links to the head mistresses office and we wouldn't want her hearing of this before the two of you have met would we?" Neville spoke without turning around. Despite being reprimanded already Blair still liked Neville, he used that jokey but stern voice that not many teachers could master.

"Yes sir." Blair muttered with a smirk now trying not to look at any walls as they carried on walking.

They finally stopped at what looked like a statue of a bird like creature. Blair inspected her fingernails as Neville pulled out his wand and pointed it at the statue mumbling something. Seconds later the statue moved upwards and a moving stone staircase was revealed. Without a word Neville ascended up the stairs leaving Blair to follow. I guess it's time to meet the new boss Blair thought to herself. She really hoped she could get on with this headmistress; maybe she had a sense of humour?

Blair decided that she did like this head mistress. Professor McGonagall was an elderly lady, strict but fair. She wore old wizarding robes with a hat covering her grey hair. She smiled slightly as she addressed Neville and Blair reaching over her desk to shake both their hands. After introductions and a brief description of what Blair would be doing this year the old Professor made sure that Blair was fully aware of the rules Hogwarts had. She went over each of the older and newer rules twice making sure Blair was listening and understood what was being said. She made Blair swear that she would try her hardest before introducing her to the other main teachers in the school. Obviously she knew the Gryffindor head of house as that was Neville. She then met the head of Slytherin and potions master Professor Slughorn, an elderly but plump man who looked at Blair with a strange expression. Then there was Professor Chang the Ravenclaw head and transfiguration teacher and lastly the Hufflepuff head Professor Tate a friendly looking women with yellowy blonde hair, she taught charms.

By the time Blair and the five Professors had sorted out everything regarding her future schooling and behaviour a bell in the corner of the room chimed making all the adults in the room stand.

"It's time for the sorting ceremony." Neville explained quickly before they all filed out the room and back down into the maze that are the corridors of Hogwarts.

"So as you know there are four houses, at the beginning of each year all the new students are called up one by one and there is a special method used to choose their house." Neville spoke to Blair as they followed. "You will be sorted after the first years as you are a transfer."

Right then the small group had reached a set of huge wooden doors. They opened automatically with a loud creak as McGonagall approached revealing a magnificent hall before Blair. It was decorated with all the houses colours with four long tables running the length. There was a raised platform at the far end with a table running along that as well. The ceiling was so high that even if it wasn't enchanted to look like the sky Blair couldn't have seen it. The room was so amazing, Blair suddenly felt something she had never yet felt, she felt strangely at home.

"Now Miss Lockwood you are to sit at the teachers table with us until you are sorted." Blair's new head mistress explained leading the way towards the far end of the great hall. There were teachers all ready seated chatting away about their summers when McGonagall addressed them.

"Everybody this is our transfer student Blair Lockwood, she is to be sorted after the first years. Obviously I know you will make her feel welcome. Blair please sit." McGonagall spoke motioning to the chair behind her own. Blair did so in silence and proceeded to stay silent for the next half hour as everything happened. She watched who she presumed were the entirety of the students file into the hall smiling, laughing and hugging all wearing the same uniform as her just with a variety of colours when it came to their ties. Blair's own tie was plain black at the moment. Blair found herself smiling as she saw a familiar face; she noticed of Ellis Longbottom as she walked into the hall flanked by a taller red headed girl. Her smile grew even more when she noticed Nolan shortly after. Nolan was grinning at the black haired boy to his right. He noticed Blair as he looked up at his dad sending them both and smile and a wave.

Blair sat in silence. It was something she had always struggled with, when she stayed still to long she started to twitch and fidget or feel the urge to speak. Luckily she found this time she could manage it and curiously watched the students settle down and the extremely nervous looking first years get herded into the room by what she could only describe as a giant hairy man. She clapped politely as the sorting started, each child being called to the front and to her surprise an old hat being placed on their head. It usually took a couple of minutes but sometimes within seconds the hat would cry out the house that this new student would be in causing the respective house to cheering and clapping. The whole sorting went by surprisingly quickly; before she knew it Professor McGonagall was standing up and addressing the school again.

"Now first years welcome to Hogwarts and I hope you will be very happy in your houses and welcome back to the rest of you. I hope you enjoyed your summer." McGonagall spoke smiling slightly as they cheered. "Now before we can start the feast we have one last student to sort, a transfer from a different school. Miss Lockwood will be in sixth year so please make her feel welcome." The headmistress turned and motioned to Blair. Without hesitation the girl got up and moved towards the professor standing in front of everyone. Big crowds had never really worried Blair. She sat on the stool as she had seen the first years too and suppressed a grin as the hat was placed on her head. She was surprised however when she heard a voice in her head.

"_Ahh what do we have here? A rebellious one I see, expelled from two schools, tut tut. Such a waste as well, the amount of power you hold. But where to put you? Maybe Slytherin would be the best fit? You have Slytherin in your blood you know? Although your mother and Grandfather were placed elsewhere, the only ones to ever have been." _

Blairs eyes widened in shock. You know who my mother is? She thought hoping the hat would hear her.

"_Yes of course I do, I can sense bloodlines you know. I know your mother, your mother's father, your father's brother and all the family before them. However it is not my place to say. The most I can do is place you where your mother and Grandfather were both placed."_

"GRYFINDOR!" Blair suddenly heard out loud. Gryffindor? She smiled slightly as she looked up to see Nolan on his feet cheering for her louder than the rest of his house, their house.

She made her way slowly to the table thinking over everything she had just heard. It had always troubled her not knowing who her parents were and now she had found out that her mother had be schooled here at Hogwarts. She was in Gryffindor just like her mum.

As Blair reached the table she was pulled into a big hug by both Nolan and Ellis, they were smiling at her and she could see Neville smiling and clapping over their shoulders.

"I can't believe you're a Gryffindor!" Nolan almost shouted "I thought for sure you would be a Slytherin."

"Yeah so did I from what you've told me about the house." Blair laughed back. Her eyes wide as a huge feast upon the table before her. "Let's eat I'm starving."

Nolan grinned and nodded moving over slightly to allow a space for Blair. The young witch instantly reached for the food and started shovelling not noticing everyone around her watching. When Blair realised it was quiet she looked up surprised at the amount of people looking. The boy sat opposite her spoke up.

"Don't stop on our account. There's something sexy about a girl who loves her food." He finished with a wink causing Blair's mouth which was luckily empty by this point to drop open. Nolan snorted beside her.

"Don't worry about him, he makes everyone uncomfortable. Here I'll introduce you to people so they can finally stop staring and we can eat. Everybody this is Blair, Blair these are the Weasley's and Potters." He dropped his voice as they all waved and said hello. "I'll tell you about each of them later on don't worry.

"It's nice to meet you Blair, I'm Albus Potter, Nolan has told me a lot about you." The boy opposite her spoke again holding his hand out for Blair.

"All good I hope." She replied causing a chorus of laughs. She studied Albus closely, she could obviously see now that he was the boy from the photo in Nolan's room. His large green eyes had the same mischievous glint as they did in the photo. The green of his eyes contrasted well with his raven black hair and from what she could see he was well built but fairly short. He was quite good looking; she could tell he was one of those boys that girls constantly obsessed over. From the way he joked and acted around with Nolan she could tell they were close friends.

"That there next to Ellis is my sister Lily." Albus said pointing across the table to wear the two girls were sitting. Lily Potter was the complete opposite to Albus with her thin frame, flaming red hair and big brown eyes. She was quietly beautiful in the way that only came naturally. Lily smiled nicely at Blair and waved before returning to her conversation with Ellis who was obviously her best friend. Blair smiled at the fact that the two sets of siblings had found friends in each other.

"And I'll introduce you to my brother as he probably won't do it." Albus laughed pointing to the boy Blair had yet to notice next to her. "That's James."

James looked up silently and smiled slightly before quickly turning away from the group and back to his food and to Blair's surprise a small book placed by the side of his plate.. Blair looked at the boy beside her. He didn't look like his siblings with slightly lighter hair than Albus and bright blue eyes hidden behind his glasses. He seemed uncomfortable around everyone. Blair knew this was the other boy in Nolan's photo but he didn't look the same and not just because he now had glasses. In the photo he had looked bright and cheerful, the same look in his eyes as Nolan and Albus. His face had been consumed with the type of smirk that you don't just lose, she knew because she'd had the same smirk for as long as she could remember. The boy she saw now looked uncomfortable and sad, his face was neutral and hands clenched in his lap. Blair didn't know why but she felt intrigued by this boy, she watched him subtly throughout the dinner looking for a clue to why he seemed so unhappy.

* * *

><p>The feast finished quickly and Blair had definitely eaten as much as she could. They had never fed her that well at her old schools. She smiled contently to herself as she followed Nolan, the Weasleys and the Potters back to wear she would be living. They reached a portrait of a large woman where Nolan explained that you needed a password to get in. behind the portrait she discovered and huge room in what seemed to be a tower. The colour scheme was obviously red and gold just like Nolan's bedroom, it was cosy and homely. Lily and Ellis had shown Blair up a set of stairs and showed her the room that she would be staying in. There were five beds within the circular room; she spotted her trunk at the end of the bed nearest to the window. The room was empty apart from her so her roommates were obviously still downstairs. Changing out of her uniform like Ellis had told her she could she pulled on a pair of black jeans and baggy red hoody. After she was changed she walked back down the stairs and was quickly pulled over to the fireplace by Nolan. Blair instantly fell at home in front of the roaring fire. It was there that Nolan quietly told Blair about each of the Weasley and Potter clan whilst they were preoccupied with their own conversations.<p>

"So the Weasley family is made up of five brothers and one sister. I'll start the youngest Ginny. Ginny Weasley married Harry Potter, who I'm sure you've heard of and they are the parents of James, Al and Lily." Nolan explained. Blair's eyebrows shot up, of course she knew about Harry Potter, they had learnt a lot about him and the war back in Australia. She knew Albus looked familiar; he looked just like his dad. "Then there's the youngest son Ron who married his best friend Hermione and they had two kids Rose who's the same age as me and Hugo who is the same age as Ellis and Lily." Nolan pointed to the two red heads nearest the fire. "Then there's George, he married Angelina and they have Freddie over there, he's named after George's twin brother who died in the war and that's their daughter Roxanne. Before that there's Percy who married Audrey and they have two girls Molly who isn't here because she's a seventh year Hufflepuff and Lucy who's sat over there with Lily. Then there's Charlie but he's irrelevant because he didn't marry and have kids but he's a pretty cool guy and works with dragons in Romania. Lastly there's Bill who married Fleur and they have Victoire who's already left Hogwarts, and Dominique and Louis the two blondes sat just there." Nolan finished his explanation and leant back in his chair.

"Wow confusing much." Blair laughed. She smiled to herself all of the Weasley's had been so nice to her so far, offering her advice about the school and welcoming her into their group graciously.

"Can I ask something?" Blair asked to which Nolan replied with a nod. "What's up with the oldest Potter, I know I don't even know him but he just seems off." Blair had been wondering about the boy since the feast and the fact that he was the only family member not to gather in front of the fire was confusing.

"The story behind James is sort of long and complicated." Nolan replied a sad look on his face. "Basically James used to be exactly like me and Al, a trouble maker. He loved the attention and loved pulling pranks. He was a cocky little shit actually. But about a year ago he was hit by a bludger and put in a coma. When he woke up after 2 months his personality had changed so much, he's like the complete opposite now. Prefers to be by himself, doesn't want to do anything with his family anymore." He finished his eyes on Albus who was laughing with his cousin Freddie.

"Have you tried to make him do the things he used to? Maybe it would help him remember why he liked it?" Blair asked her eyes flitting to the staircase for no reason.

"We tried to at the beginning but he just refused and it pushed him even further away. The Doctor said to give him his space but he probably won't go back to how he was." Blair nodded and the two of them sat in silence for a while listening to snippets of other conversations. Blair tried to think about something else but the same person kept popping into her head. What was wrong with her she hadn't even spoken to the boy? She just felt so bad, she would hate to suddenly wake up a different person, unable to be what everyone wanted her to be. Finally pushing the blue eyed boy out of her brain she remembered she was in a new place and she wanted to celebrate.

"So who out of these people will be up for a little celebration tonight? In honour of me being sorted into Gryffindor." Blair asked making Nolan smirk and look up.

"I am definitely, so will Albus. I know that Freddie and Louis will be up for and I bet Dominique and Rose will fancy it as well." Nolan spoke excitedly. "We could sneak out onto the quidditch people and I could invite some other people I know as well, help you get to know everyone?"

"Sounds great, you grab the people, send out the message. Ill grab some booze."

* * *

><p>AN – _Right so what do you think? I'm not completely sure about this but wanted to get it out there and get other people's opinions._


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N – Okay I'm so sorry I've left this so long! I've been so busy with Uni applications and learning to drive! I will try to update this more often from now on. **_

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

><p>Blair dug through her trunk trying to find what she wanted but it was useless. She knew the bag she wanted was in here somewhere. Shaking her head angrily she gripped her wand from within her pocket and thought 'Accio booze bag'. With difficulty a burgundy backpack fought its way out the mass of clothes and fell into Blair's lap. She smirked as she heard bottles clinking inside. Being the master she was at sneaking in contraband she had shrunk down all the booze and fags so she could fit it all in her school bag. Now she was at school it occurred to her that she would actually need her bag so not caring about making noise she emptied the bag into the roof compartment of her trunk watching the mini bottles and boxes of cigarettes spin and fall into place. Quickly she picked out a bottle of muggle vodka and wizard fire whiskey along with a couple of bottles of strong butter beer and shoved them in her pocket, she could enlarge them once they had got to where they would be hanging. With a second thought she also grabbed a couple of fag packets since she would be meeting new people. She needed to get her business started a soon as she could.<p>

Blair ran back down the stairs she was quickly getting used to and was met by Nolan, Albus, Freddie, Louis, Rose and Dominique stood waiting by the exit. Blair smiled as she realised she had already remembered everyone's names.

Albus raised his eyebrows as she appeared. Blair noticed he did that a lot. It was quite cute. "Thought you were getting booze, we were all getting thirsty here." He demanded jokingly.

Blair felt her familiar smirk settle on her face as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the tiny bottles. Albus laughed and the others either snorted or giggled.

"You just wait Potter." Blair said in reply to his laughter before following Freddie out the Portrait hole.

Albus turned to Nolan as they left the common room. "You were so right about that smirk mate, it's so sexy my mouth nearly dropped." He exclaimed.

* * *

><p>The group of Gryffindors made their way silently through the halls. Blair was surprised by how stealthy everyone was. She was sure they had done this many times before. They reached what Blair recognised as the entrance hall when Albus whispered to everyone. "Im just going to grab Scorp and the others, we will meet you there yeah?" The others all nodded their answers before carrying on. Nolan was now in the lead, he led the way with Freddie as they made their way down some stairs and stopped not much farther along. Blair watched curiously as Freddie tapped his wand against the wall and muttered something incoherent. A doorway suddenly appeared and opened inwards. Freddie beckoned them silently and everyone filed through into the small passage. The door shut behind them. They walked in silence for a while; it was dark so Blair couldn't see anything but she doubted there was anything to actually see. This was simply a means to sneak out. Finally they broke out into fresh air and they stood whilst their eyes adjusted to the moonlight.<p>

"James and I built that in our third year after a little advice from my pops." Freddie spoke quietly, he gave Blair a wink and she grinned back.

They started walking again but this time there were quiet conversations and giggling to be heard. Nolan fell into step beside Blair and swung a long arm over her shoulder. He took a deep breath in before grinning. "Welcome to Hogwarts Blair."

It didn't take long for the small group to reach the Huge quidditch stadium Blair had spotted in the distance. The six of the easily hopped over a fence and ran laughing out onto the grass. "You'd think they would have put up wards or something around here by now." Dominique laughed.

"Yeah especially after our little joyride two years ago." Louis piped up making the others laugh.

"Blair!" Nolan shouted "You gunna share your booze or just be greedy and have it all to yourself." He asked with a wink. Blair gave him the finger quickly before pulling out the bottles, chucking them on the soft grass and pointing her wand at them. She quickly thought the spell 'Engorgio' and without hesitation the bottles grew to their full size.

"Wow non-verbal magic already." Blair heard Louis exclaim. "She's even better than you Rose, you better hit the books quick." He joked which earned him a shove from his red headed cousin and a laugh from his blonde sister.

The six of them spent the next ten minutes passing the bottles around, laughing joking and telling stories. The weasley's treated Blair to the many stories of the pranks and trouble they'd gotten into over the years whilst Blair told the story of her most recent expulsion.

"You actually set fire to your dorms!?" Dominique squealed looking both horrified and impressed.

"Yeah those bitches were asking for it trust me." Blair replied throwing back the bottle and taking another swig of fire whiskey, hardly wincing as it burnt her throat.

"There better be some left for me!" Came a voice from the extrance to the stadium suddenly.

They all turned around to see Albus strutting across the grass towards them flanked by other students. They reached the small group within seconds and Albus wasted no time introducing Blair to everyone.

"Right everybody this is Blair Lockwood, newest Gryffindor and apparently resident female rebel" to which Dom and Rose piped up.

"What about us!?" they both shouted throwing an empty bottle of butter beer in the general direction of their cousin making him and others laugh.

"Blair these are the other houses trouble makers." Albus started, "This here is Scorpius Malfoy, bit of a cocky womanizer but likeable enough." He joked directing Blair attention to a huge figure. Scorpius had white blonde hair, a chiselled face and grey eyes not too far from Blair's own colour. He grinned at her and she did the same back. "That there is Lucas and Maisie Montague, also in Slytherin." He pointed to two people that were obviously related. They both had the same shade brown hair and matching brown eyes. "This is Sebastian Chase, Ravenclaw genius by day, secret troublemaker by night. " He joked pulling forward a handsome boy with honey coloured hair and matching stubble. Sebastian or Bash as he had quickly pointed out he liked to be called moved forwards and shook Blair hand. He moved gracefully and Blair noticed him giving her an appreciative look when he thought she wasn't looking. "And lastly that cringy couple there is Vince Goyle and Talia Michaels." Albus spoke pointing out the two people kissing at the back of the group, they sprung apart and grinned sheepishly as they waved and said hi. "Vince is Slytherin and Talia is Ravenclaw." Albus explained as they went back to kissing.

Blair enjoyed herself thoroughly as the night wore on. They all got pretty drunk taking it in turns to swig the spirits. She learnt a lot about the school and students with everyone offering their insight on classes, quidditch and other students. She found out that majority of the people sat with her were on their respective quidditch teams. Albus and Scorpius and Bash were the star seekers whilst the others played a variety of positions.

Freddie took a particularly large swig of vodka before stumbling up and shouting "DARE TIME!" Making everyone laugh and cheer. When they were all in agreement and settled down again everyone looked towards Blair.

"Newbies first!" Scorpius barked with a smile. Blair raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"Bring it on."

"Ohhh! That sounds like a challenge to me! Dominique shouted "Huddle up everyone." Everyone obeyed and they all formed a perfect circle away from Blair. A minute later they broke away all grinning wildly.

"Okay Blair we dare you to christen your first night here at Hogwarts by taking a nice dip in the lake." Nolan stated pointing out of the stadium.

"Is that all?" Blair said grinning even more and standing up.

"Naked of course." She heard someone that sounded like Scoripus remark from behind. Blair felt herself smirk but didn't turn around.

"Someone better show me the way to the lake then."

Ten minutes the tipsy students had all slipped and tripped their way across the grounds to the lake and had settled beneath the beech tree nearest the water's edge.

"In you go then Bee." Rose laughed using the new nickname the girls had decided on. Blair had to admit she rather liked it; she'd never had a nickname before.

Without a second thought Blair got up, peeled off her hoodie, leaving her in her jeans and tee and walked the short way to the water where there was an old wooden pier leading out into deeper water. Still not hesitating Blair pulled off her tee as she walked leaving her in just her bra and jeans. She then stopped and shimmied out her jeans causing the boys to wolf whistle and girls to squeal. She turned back to face her new friends smirking again as the boys all stared. Blair had always been proud of her toned and tanned body. She loved the reaction it caused.

"Underwear too?" She questioned with a wink. All the boys of the group could do was nod their heads whilst the girls giggled. Talia reached up and used her hand to cover her boyfriend's eyes.

With one last smirk Blair simultaneously pulled off her panties and unhooked her bra leaving her completely naked in front of everyone. She then dived gracefully into the surprisingly warm water relishing in the whoops and cheers she could hear from the edge of the lake.

"The water is lush, come and join!" Blair shouted from the water causing all boys apart from Vince to leap up and race towards the water pulling off their clothes as they did. Dom, Rose and Maisie followed behind only stripping down to their underwear since all three were related to at least one person there.

Blair grinned to herself as she was joined by her new friends. They splashed and messed around getting each other cold and wet. They all laughed and giggled until the alcohol started to leave their systems. Then one by one they said goodnight and left the lake, drying themselves with their wands and pulling on their clothes as they trekked back up to the castle.

Soon it was only Blair, Albus, Nolan and the Wealsey's left. They dried off and dressed quickly suddenly cold and made their way across the grounds joking and pushing each other.

Blair looked up at what she knew was the Gryffindor tower, her new home. There was only one window expelling light. She looked towards Nolan and pointed up. "Whose room is that?"

Nolan smiled sadly. "James, probably watching us, I asked him to come so he knows we are out here somewhere."

"Would he never come with us?" Blair asked.

"Not anymore." He replied. "Although if he had known it would have ended with seeing you diving into the lake completely naked he may have thought more about it." He joked before pushing Blair and running off.

Blair smiled as she ran after him. She suddenly imagined what it would have been like if James had been there. Maybe I will just have to make him next time she thought to herself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN – What do you think? Sorry it's only short, just a chapter to kind of introduce everyone I suppose. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>James awoke suddenly with the feeling he was falling. It was a terrifying feeling that caused him to feel as though his heart had stopped working. He no longer screamed when he dreamt of accident, it had been too long now and the weeks he had spent in a coma had caused him to relive the event so many times he had become desensitised. He sat up silently within the confines of his four poster. He could hear the steady breaths of his dorm mates and fellow seventh years. He would have referred to them as different terms this time last year, his quidditch mates or partners in crime but now they were simply his peers or in Freddie's case, his cousin. Reaching through the drapes surrounding his bed he snatched his glasses off his bedside table, he had no idea how he had survived nearly five years without using them. He supposed it must have been his stubborn nature and the obsession to be cool that he no longer possessed.<p>

He glanced at his watch; it was just past six o'clock on a Saturday morning, hardly anyone would be up by now. He decided to do what he had taken to doing in the last year when he couldn't sleep, visit the library. Back before the accident he would have gone down for a earlier breakfast, written down ideas for new pranks or even gone for a fly but he no longer felt the need to do any of that. The only thing he wanted to do anymore was read and study. When he had first emerged from his coma his family had joked that he had been possessed by his aunt Hermione but he never found it particularly amusing.

As James silently got dressed into his normal shirt and jeans he went over what he could read in his head before coming to the conclusion it wouldn't matter since he always went back to the same thing. See even though James had no desire what so ever to do anything he used to it didn't stop him researching his condition, trying to find a way to make things easier for himself and his family. Sometimes James's nightmares about the accident were interrupted by memories and images from years ago, laughing with his cousins and playing pranks on other Hogwarts students. James no longer wanted to partake in anything like that but he did want to feel the way he used to when doing all of that. He couldn't remember the last time he felt that sort of adrenalin. The closest he got was watching his brother and cousins when they snuck out at night or planned a prank and even then he had to fight hard again the feeling of disapproval he suddenly felt.

The hallways were silent and echoic as James took his usual route to the library. He was wearing the invisibility cloak his father had gifted him in his first year, it had played a huge part in a lot of the trouble he used to get in. Even though he no longer did anything like that he was hesitant to hand it over to his Brother like he had suggested. He now relished in the feeling of safety and invisibility it gave him. The only other noise he heard was the occasional snore from a painting or squeak from a suit of armour. He was only tree corridors and two turns from the library when James heard a noise he knew was not from a painting. He could hear footsteps. This surprised him, he had never come across anyone else in this part of the caste so early on a weekend morning. As the footsteps drew nearer for some reason James panicked. It was true since the accident he was no longer the social butterfly he used to be but there was no reason to be scared of another student especially when hidden beneath his trusty cloak. James stopped just shy of the corner turn and peaked around the edge. There halfway along the adjoining corridor was a new student, but not a first year. It was the transfer sixth year that had been sorted into his house, the one that had instantly been taken in by his own family, the one he had seen diving naked into the lake without a second thought. He couldn't remember her name, he had been too engrossed in a book as she had been sorted and Nolan had introduced her. Staying very still James watched the girl walk barefoot down the corridors, head turning to take in everything new. She ran her fingers gently along the wall as though trying to get a feel for the castle. Every now and again a paintings resident would make a noise of annoyance but she would simple smirk at them. James felt a jolt of familiarity at her smirk and to his surprise felt a small smile form on his own face. In his head he knew he shouldn't be watching her like this, it was weird, but for some reason he couldn't stop. She looked so carefree and happy, something he hadn't felt in far too long. As she drew nearer James could see her better, for the first time he noticed her long thick and brown hair in a shade different to most peoples. He could make out the slight curve of her muscles all over her body and see her smile reflected in her strangely coloured eyes. She was close now, all he would have to do was step once around the corner and another in her direction and they would be face to face. But James didn't move and the girl suddenly swished past her fingers lightly grazing James arm making them both jump in surprise. She turned quickly to see what she had touched but obviously couldn't see anything. James watched her stare through him to the wall. He stared more into her eyes; they were a peculiar mix of steel grey and light brown. He watched her bite her lip in curiosity but decide there was in fact nothing there and move on gracefully. All thoughts of the library suddenly missing from his brain James pushed away from the wall and followed her, careful to step lightly so he would not be caught.

As they walked James took more of her in. She was dressed simply in blue skinny jeans rolled up to above her ankles and a baggy grey and green checked shirt he somehow knew would match her eyes. They made their way through the castle coming across no one. The girl skipped across the entrance hall and out the newly open doors. James wondered how she knew her way so well; she had only arrived here last night. When they were down the stone steps and onto the grass she broke into a slow run and without thinking so did James. He breathed heavily as blood and to his surprise what felt like adrenaline flowed fast through his veins, something that hadn't happened in a long time. He followed her all the way to the far edge of the forest, away from Hagrid's cabin.

He kept following her, as she walked deep into the forest, did she know how dangerous it could be? Of course she didn't she was new! James suddenly felt worried about this girl and was about to rip his cloak off and shout to her when she suddenly stopped. Not knowing what to expect James stopped too and stood still panting slightly. That's when it happened. If James had blinked he would have missed it. The girl before him suddenly transformed from a human into an animal. Instead of the pretty girl that once stood before him there was now a wolf like dog with fur the same strange colour as the girl's eyes. James nearly shouted out in shock but stopped himself just in time. She was an animagus! Something very complicated and difficult that not many people could do. She could turn herself into a specific animal whenever she wanted. He knew that his dad's godfather and his own name sake Sirius Black had been an animagus and could change into a big black dog much like the one before him now. He knew that this girl was doing it illegally since there was no way she would even have an animagus licence at the age of 16. James couldn't look away, he stared intently as the large dog in front of him as she trotted around stretching her legs, breaking into small bursts of sprinting occasionally but staying mainly in the same area. His brain was telling him to run back to the castle and report this straight away, she was doing something incredibly illegal but he couldn't quite bring his feet to move.

James didn't know how long he had been stood there but his arms had goosebumps from the early morning air and his back was sore from leaning against a nearby tree. The dog before him seemed to having fun chasing squirrels and other creatures around the small section of forest they were in. The cloak and the trees around him suddenly swayed slightly as there was a large gust of wind. The dogs head shot into the air and James watched as she sniffed curiously. Shit he thought, she could smell him. The dog edged closer still sniffing the air, she seemed to know where he was now. The dogs was only two meters away when James had an idea. Without thinking he raised his wand, thought of the happiest memory he could and whispered "Expecto Patronum."

A flash of silver erupted from his wand through the cloak and morphed into a shape just in front of the dog. James had been expecting to see his normal patronus, a large stag like it had always been since he had learnt the spell at 13 years old. He knew that his patronus matched both his fathers and Grandfather's. But this animal in front of him was not a stag. It was a big silvery dog! His patronus had changed and now matched the real dog that stood before him! Surprised James turned on his heel and left whilst his new patronus was still distracting the girl.

James tried not to run back to his dorm room but couldn't help himself, he suddenly found the pounding of blood in his veins familiar and comforting. It didn't take him long to get over the shock of his new patronus. He knew from his father's stories of the war times that people's patronuses could change during stressful times. He thought of the story his had told about Teddy's mum Tonks who had sadly died during the war. Back when Sirius had died she'd become depressed and this had caused her patronus to change shape. His had obviously changed due to his accident and everything he had been through since. However he was still left wondering why it had morphed into a wolf like dog shape by the time he arrived back in his dorm room. His roommates were still fast asleep so he pulled off his cloak and shoved it into his trunk, for once not taking the time to fold it before he climbed back into bed.

* * *

><p>Minutes, then hours passed with James sitting silently in his bed waiting for the others to wake up. At first he had tried to read but his mind kept wondering and for the first time in months he found it hard to concentrate on the simple black words on the page. Finally he had shoved the heavy book aside in frustration and given in to his minds wanting, allowing it to travel back to the recent memory of the pretty girl transforming into a dog. He was confused to what he should do, since the accident he had been totally against anything wrong or illegal, only being able to allow his brother, cousins and friends to get away with their shenanigans by pretending he knew nothing about them and even that was hard. He could feel the reasonable side of his brain crying out for him to go and report it but there was a small part, hidden right in the back that told him he shouldn't. He was thoroughly surprised at himself when he suddenly felt the need to go back out to the forbidden Forrest and watch this girl again.<p>

Around him he could hear the telltale signs of his dorm mates waking. He heard Freddie groaning and various yawns sounding from across the room. James made the decision to get up and use the facilities before the others. He slipped out of bed and padded across the chilled stone floor towards the little bathroom. He quickly showered and brushed his teeth using a quick demisting spell to clean the mirror so he could run a brush through his unruly hair which seemed to be growing longer by the minute since he had it clipped short half way through the summer. He used to not really care how it looked, the girls around him seemed to find the mess of his hair quite attractive but now he always felt the need to brush it down until it sat straight. Today surprisingly he didn't feel too bothered, he gave it a quick brush but didn't obsess over that one strand at the back that always stood up like he had done the previous morning. He mind was too preoccupied with the mysterious new girl. Suddenly he regretted not listening on her conversations with Albus and Nolan the night before. He might know more about her if he had done. James heard a quick rap on the bathroom floor so stopped staring into space and pulled on his black jeans before pulling on a neatly ironed button up blue shirt. He left the bathroom without tucking the shirt in.

* * *

><p>Blair stood in the shower watching the water flow brown as it washed away the dirt she had procured on her little walk. How could she have let someone follow her without realising. She was normally so vigilant when on her way to change, being an illegal animagus is extremely illegal and if someone found out she would get into so much trouble. More trouble than she'd been in before. She needed to find out who the person was. She had caught a whiff of their scent and it smelt surprisingly familiar meaning she had to have met them last night. Switching off the shower and stepping out onto the soft bathmat she decided to ask Nolan if he knew anyone with a wolf like dog patronus.<p>

Blair took her time finishing off getting ready, she hand dried her hair before pulling on tight black jeans, a tight slightly cropped top and her favourite baggy checked shirt to finish the look. She left her face bare of makeup like she did most days. Blair had only ever really bothered with makeup for special occasions or when she was looking to especially impress someone.

Her room mates including Rose and Dominique were all still sleeping, breathing heavily with the curtains surrounding their beds closed tight. Blair stepped lightly and quickly in nothing but her socks as she left the room and made her way to meet Nolan. He had told her half an hour ago when she had met him whilst returning from her walk that she would find him and Al either in the common room or the great hall once she had gotten showered and changed.

After scanning the large room at the bottom of the stairs Blair came to the quick conclusion that the greedy boys must have already gone to breakfast without her. She quickly left the fairly quiet room and walked the now familiar route down towards the great hall.

The large bright hall was pretty full when Blair reached it. The four tables were in the same place but the decorations were now gone and the sky above her now shone a bright blue. She quickly picked out Albus' jet black hair along their house table and waved as she walked towards him and Nolan. They were sat with Albus' brother James who looked deep in thought as he tucked into his cereal.

"Morning guys." Blair smiled as she sat opposite Nolan and beside James. The two younger boys smiled and spoke their greetings in return whilst James stayed silent looking at Blair strangely.

"James bro, don't stare, it looks creepy!" Albus joked leaning across the table to wave a hand in front of his brothers face making James jump slightly. Blair detected a hint of a sheepish smile on his shaped face.

"Sorry." He spoke softly shifting in his seat awkwardly. This slight movement caused a slight gust of air to flow across Blair and she instantly recognised the scent. It was the same scent she had caught back in the woods! James had followed her? How hadn't she seen him? Why hadn't he said anything? Blair was suddenly worried, Nolan had said since the accident and his sudden personality change James had been against anything illegal. Would he tell people about her changing?

Blair sat quietly smiling and laughing at things being said until their breakfasts were gone. James excused himself quietly and walked out the hall with his head down. Blair found herself watching him. Albus then jumped from the bench and ran across the hall with a shout towards a pretty blonde sitting down at the Slytherin table.

"His latest conquest!" Nolan laughed knowingly as he watched Albus leave. The two of them sat comfortable for a while exchanging small chat before Blair spoke seriously.

"What's your Patronus Nol?" She asked keeping her voice friendly. Nolan looked shocked for a second but recovered quickly and smiled.

"It's an Eagle. Why?"

"I was just wondering really, tells you a lot about some people. What's Al's?" Blair asked again.

"His is a bloody huge horse, a stallion." He replied again.

"What about James's?" She asked hoping she didn't seem strange or suspicious.

"Uhh James's is a stag like his dad's and granddad's.

"Oh." Blair replied surprised. Nolan didn't say anything about her strange response instead he told the story of how Albus' dad had taught them how to produce a patronus when they were 13 years old. Blair sat and listened smiling at the story but she was also confused, she was so sure that James was the same person that had been watching her, but how could he produce a patronus that wasn't his? Something about this didn't add up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN - Okay so sorry I've been away a while, I've had exams to revise for and university to sort out. Hopefully now I can write a bit more. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there was a big development, probable some things most people weren't expecting. Keep a lot of these things in mind because they are all leading up to something. Also did you like James POV?**_


End file.
